


Underextinct

by CallmeBooyah, FreddyFazbutt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Chara can understand Frisk, Chara is confused, Dinosaur Souls are sideways, Dinosaurs have life cycles more close to humans, Female Frisk, Frisk is a carnivore, Frisk is a dinosaur with human traits, Frisk is a young tyrannosaurus, Frisk is age 10, Gen, Genderless Chara, Genocide is known as Fossilize, Humans are dead, I'm losing interest in this story tell me if you'd like to keep it going in the comments, It's been a thousand years since Monsters were sealed, Nice Chara, POV Frisk, POV Second Person, Pacifist is known as Excavate, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Sans Doesn't Remember Resets, Selectively Mute Frisk, She talks through roars and growls, Teen Chara, The barrier is malfunctioning, The extinction event is known as the great meteor blast, The human like dinosaurs are Sinosaurs, The monsters are unaware how many years have passed, The monsters think Frisk is a human, Underextinct, and magic, and they have become accustomed to living in the underground, and they have human traits, but Dinosaurs have taken over, but he remembers loads, but still a pacifist, chara is human, except Flowey he's scared of her, like they are 14, not after 1000 years, now and is the new Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeBooyah/pseuds/CallmeBooyah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: An au where after six souls no humans ever fell. Instead after a 1000 years the monsters no longer care about the barrier and live out a quiet existence unware that on the surface humans have died out leaving super inteliigent human like dinosaurs to take their place. So when Frisk a young prodigy falls into the underground it is assumed that Frisk is a human despite the fact that she doesn't look like one and the monsters try their hand at capturing Frisk





	1. Extinction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this odd foray into the world of Underextinct

It was raining somewhere else.

raining glowing embers that burned when they were touched.

It hurt so bad.

Across the earth billions upon billions of humans were dying of a mysterious comet that had crashed into Earth creating toxic waves of energy that killed faster than humanity could recover from. Before long only skeletons existed where there had once been life.

Humans had died and the earth had paid the price to destroy the plague. Over time the earth rebuilt itself but with every creature gone what would take their places? That question was answered when the comet's mysterious energy surged into the skeletons of humans with deadly force and remade them anew.

From their bones skin returned but it was scaly. From their eye sockets eyes surged but they were slitted. From the ashes the skeletons were given new frame of one a lot more reptillian in appearance. Dinosaurs. Or something like dinosaurs had been born from the ashes. Smarter. Faster and Stronger. Before long this new race birthed their own civillzation and called themselves Sinosaurs.

Sinosaurs built their new world into a futuristic one until the problems of the past rulers were decimated. It became peaceful and quiet as the earth enjoyed it's new rulers. This is not their story our story is about a race resigned to living under the dirt and grime meeting the world above. What will happen when they learn of the fate of humanity? Lets find out shall we?


	2. Broken Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fall into the underground and meet a race long lost to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the prologue was so short but it was meant to introduce the Sinosaurs which is what replaced the humans after extinction

You heard a crack in your back as you stood on your two legs and looked at yourself in a puddle:

You were actually quite small for your age and your skin was yellow, You had a mouth full of sharp teeth, a back that had shorter spikes than most sinosaurs your age, a long tail that was your pride and joy, Your claws were sharp and long and your green hair was short and in bangs a common hair color and style.

You smiled at your reflection and your reflection smiled back but then you were interrupted by a strange creature saying "What are you there is no way you can be human"

You didn't know how you understood them but you did and said in a roar which seemed to get translated "I'm Frisk! and though I don't know what a human is I am a Sinosaur" The creature said "What's that" Now you were the one taken aback and said "How can you not know what I am?"

The creature said "But you have to be human there is no such thing as Sinowhatses" You growled your eyes glowing and said "Listen here creature I don't know what you mean by 'human' but I am a Sinosaur" The creature sighed and said "A human is what I am" the creature or human said. You nodded and said "Nice to meet you i'm Frisk" and the human nodded and said "My name is Chara and i'm curious as to why you don't know what a human is" You said "You must be talking about the great extinction" Chara looked surprised and asked "What happened?"

You said "1000 years ago the race before us perished due to the Great Meteor Blast which also built our race on the bones of those before us" Chara was taken aback and said "1000 years....... is that how long humanity has been gone?" You nodded and Chara said "Whoa what's it like on the surface?"

You smiled and took out a picture of your family and showed it to Chara whose eyes went wide as they said "That looks nothing like it used to" You asked "So where are we anyway?" Chara replied "We are in the underground a place a lot like the surface if that picture is anything to go by except for the obivous futuristic nature of the surface"

You nodded and started walking towards the doors when Chara said "Wait! the monsters don't know that 1000 years have passed and humans are dead they will think you are human"

You smiled and put the picture back in your sweater before answering "I'm aware however I can use this to my advantage because I am far more dangerous than I appear so if they believe I'm human it will make it easier for me to help break the barrier" Chara's jaw dropped and they said "You plan to break the barrier?" You nodded and continued walking with Chara following you.

When you entered the room beyond the doors you found a empty room and commented "Hmm it feels like something is supposed to happen here but oh well" You continued into the next room and were greeted with a creature that said "Hello there my child i'm Toriel caretaker of these ruins are you hurt?"


	3. Author's note (NOT A CHAPTER)

So guys people this story might be cancelled unless you can say you want to keep it in comments because I've just lost interest in it and now I'm working on several other stories.

But if you guys comment and tell me you would like it to keep going I will


End file.
